


The Pet and the Bus

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's pet finds the Bus. Indigestion free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pet and the Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynna12000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynna12000/gifts).



> I said I was trying not to write a furball!Bucky meets Loki or Captain America fic. Then I thought of Bucky meeting Bucky and told myself no to that, too.
> 
> Only... someone else said Coulson's team and May gave me a line, and I so lost the battle of wills. Not that I have the willpower to resist crack, but I almost had before that.
> 
> Ward is absent for an unspecified reason. There is no indigestion.

* * *

Phil shouldn't have been surprised when Bucky found the Bus.

He wasn't.

His team was.

* * *

Skye was the first to come face-to-fur with Bucky, and she screamed at first before forcing herself to recover and find the others. She took a deep breath, playing it cool so that she could deliver a totally composed line of, “Cousin It's in the cargo bay, and I think he's got a thing for Lola.”

Fitz and Simmons frowned in unison.

“Bucky's here,” Coulson corrected, apparently not worried at all by the whole thing, “and he does not have a 'thing' for Lola.”

“Is Bucky another car?”

“I thought he was a Howling Commando.”

Skye shook her head. “No, 'Bucky' is this huge ball of fur. You know, like Cousin It.”

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a look. “That 0-8-4—”

“—only that wasn't real—”

“—Cargo bay,” they said together, running past Skye and knocking her into the wall in their haste to find the new 0-8-4. She rubbed her arm and looked at Coulson.

“So... there's a story there, right?”

Coulson just smiled.

* * *

“Bucky doesn't like tests,” Phil told Fitz and Simmons, stopping to coo at the fur ball in his arms. He needed to tell some Captain America stories, get Bucky calm again. “I know you find him fascinating, but he is not a specimen.”

“Coulson,” Simmons began, turning earnest puppy dog eyes on him. “We don't even know what Bucky is. If I could just—”

“No tests,” he repeated. “Bucky really does not like tests.”

“Bucky is the reason the original New York S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, isn't he?” Fitz demanded, and Simmons looked at him. Bucky's fur shifted colors and they both stared. Phil thought he could see the wheels turning in their brains.

“I mean it—no tests.”

* * *

“Does it shed?” May asked, giving the fur ball a suspicious look.

“No,” Phil assured her. Bucky did some strange things sometimes, and most people were uncomfortable around Bucky if they saw him because they thought he was ugly and he did get upset when they said that and that could be bad but Captain America stories made it better.

She studied it for another moment. “As long as it doesn't shed, it can stay.”

“Its name is Bucky.”

“Of course it is,” she said, and Phil knew she was mocking him. She turned and left, heading back to the cockpit. 

Phil watched her and then shrugged, taking Bucky back with him to his room. “May's a little hard to know, but she's not a bad person. It'll be fine.”

* * *

It was better than fine.

No one was more surprised than Phil when he discovered that Bucky had become May's unofficial co-pilot, but when he saw it, he smiled.

He made himself a secret promise never to mention May's conversations with Bucky, though. And if the big fur ball got her humming, well, Phil Coulson knew nothing about that. At all.


End file.
